Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain
by ThatCrazyFangirlTho
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a Freshmen in highschool along with her friends. What happens when the new, cheerfull and sassy Percy Jackson comes into her life? Love? Hate? Friendship? (COMPLETED) *Don't mind my chapter numbers their wrong*
1. chapter 1

Prolouge

I dont own any of the percy jackson character other than possible side characters

Annabeth Chase was not having a good day.

Her dad was supposed to drive her to school so she could set up her presentation for the schools play. Byt he didnt. She was the set designer and it was due tomorrow. Ever since her father remarried after her mothers death, he seemed to not have time for her. He only had time for Jessies twins and their school, ice cream, friends, and ball games. Annabeth had been given the attic as a bedroom which was a large, carpeted space but she always seemed, forgotten up there. But Annabeth was getting used to it, shes independent now, but this morning she needed her dad.

As she watched her dad help the twins pack their fourth grade planet project into their small car, she knew she was screwed. It was downpouring, and she had and hour to get to the school. Great, just great. She hurriedly called one of her best freinds, Piper whos dad had a Chevy Truck and could fit her large presentation in the bed with a tarp over it.

"Come on Pipes, pick up.." Annabeth pleaded to herself.

"Hey Anne! whats up?" Piper Mc'Leans peppy voice rang out from the phone.

"Okay first of all," Annabeth replied hurriedly. "Dont call me Anne, Annabeths fine. And, can you and your dad give me a lift to school? My dad was supposed to, but as always, Bobby and Matthew needed help so he rescued them." She grumbled. She heard Piper talking to her dad and her "hip" dad yell, "Yo Annie" from the reciever and a "Dad!" from Piper.

"Sorry about that, But yeah we could give you a lift! be ready in ten! And we got some tarps for your presentation. just be sure that you bundle up, I dont want you to catch a cold, missy." Piper said playfully. Annabeth let out a breath of relief.

"Thank god, Pipes, Ill see you soon"

"Byeeeee" was all she got before the line went dead.

Annabeth ran around the house grabbing her gray blazer and rainboots, throwing her hair into a pony tail, and putting a trash bag on the design pitch. She was supposed to make a design for Romeo and Juliet play that would be playing at her school next June. She had come up with an idea where instead of Romeo dieing, they found a, "breech" that took them to a ulternate modern timeline and they actually got their happy ending. Ms. Dodds thought it was an awesome idea and had her put to work with her right away and she was proud of her presentation.

There was a honk from the driveway and a "Yo Annabeth! Come on! Its wet!" from a certain Piper. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her backpack and presentation, which was heavy, and went out the door and put her presentation in the bed of her truck while Pipers dad, Tristin, put a tarp over and hurried Annabeth into the car whilst getting into the drivers seat himself. Piper flashed her a smile while braiding a feather in her hair.

"Hey, did you get Hazels text last night?" Piper asked, looking at her through the visor mirror.

"Yeah, why would someone new come to school two weeks late? I feel like its just a rumor" Annabeth answered, buckling in.

"But Hazels part of the school counsel! She knows this stuff, she says hes hot, but I bet hes not Jason Grace hot." Piper remarked. Annabeth scoffed and rolled her eyes, ever since 3rd grade, Piper has had this thing for Jason Grace, a jock, who had brought her to the nurses' office after falling down from the rock wall and scraping her knee and elbow.

"Shut up, If hes actually real, then whats his name..?" Annabeth quried.

"Percy Jackson! He apparently is somewhat realted to Jason grace, their like second cousins or something, but hes real! And hes coming today!" Piper exclaimed excitedly, finishing her braid and getting a good look at Annabeth.

"Why are we so interested in this guy?" Pipers dad asked. Piper rolled her eyes, "This doesnt concern you, dad, but Annabeth needs to get over Luke, and Percys cute," Piper winked at Annabeth and she felt her face heaten.

"You dont know hes cute, he may be ugly and as annoying as Octivian." Annabeth countered.

"No ones as annoying as Octivian, and I did some research, and hes definitely a jock where ever he comes from. He was captin of his previous schools swim team, and played baseball until 8th grade, which was last year. Hes had no girlfriends from his instagram page but hes had a, lady friend, named Rachel Elizabeth Dare, but from my guess, she probably didnt follow him all the way from Manhattan. So hes free!" Piper rambled. Annabeth thought about Luke, they had been good friends since 2nd grade. They'd even went to a dance together, but suddenly, when Annabeth thought they would finally get together, he got a girlfriend, Drew, a drama queen that hated Annabeth and her friends. They broke up, but Luke was never the same, he started skipping classes, bullying, and rumor has it, that hes smoking now. Annabeth pushed Luke away, not wanting to be around that. She had always had feelings for him, and Piper, Hazel, Reyna, Thalia, all her friends, told her to get over him, but she couldn't, and she didnt know why.

Annabeth was going to answer but they arrived at the school, the rain was lightening up but there still was a drizzle. Piper helped Annabeth carry her presentation, only with a slight detour from saying hi to Leo, Frank and of course Jason. They made it to Ms. Dodds office okay, where she praised Annabeth for her work. Annabeths mood was starting to lighten up a bit considering the day had started out bad but thats only just one bad thing, right? Surely her day would go smoothly.

She and Piper met up with Hazel, who was sporting her "Mentor" badge. And a clipboard.

"Whats with the clipboard, Hazie?" Piper asked, riskily trying a new nickname, Hazel just shot her a dirty look in response.

"I was inspecting some of the senoir hangouts earlier, and guess what?" Hazel said excitedly.

"What?" Both Annabeth and Piper asked in usion. Hazel was bouncing on her feet and biting her lip the way she does when shes excited.

"I get to show the new boy around, and introduce him to the class. He has the same homeroom as us." Hazel exclaimed.

"You hear that, Annabeth?" Piper said slyly. "You guys could sit next to each other! Then become friends, then date, then-" Annabeth silenced her by giving her the "Annabeth look" Grover made the look up in 6th grade because the look she always gave him when he stole her burrito on burrito day.

"No" Annabeth said simply, and that ended their conversation, until they heard a squeal from behind them, and then Silena Breaugard revealed her self from the gurls bathroom holding a rose. She was frantically reading a note and grinning at the same time. Charles Beckondorf sidled up to her and they shared a moment and they went off into the next corridor together.

"Ah, love..bleh, men are pigs, in my opinion" Came the voice of Thalia Grace, Jasons sister, beside Annabeth. "Girls seem more better."

"Hey Thalia, is Jason having a nice day?" Asked Piper somewhat innocently.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and was about to say a smart alec remark but the bell rang, and Annabeths stomach dropped, she suddenly was thinking about the new boy, Percy Jackson, and the scenerios of them meeting. She hadnt even seen the guy yet, but she was already thinking about him. Geez, thats sad, Annabeth thought to herself.

"Hurry up! Get to class!" Octivian, the annoying hall monitor. He thinks hes special becuase the vice principal, Mr. Apollo is his great-uncle. So hes always bossing people around, and he seemed to have a thing for Thalia, which made Annabeth hate him more.

"You guys better get to class," Hazel said, who had first period off on Mondays due to working in the office as an assistant. "See ya in Latin, its tournament day, and Mr. Brunner is actually giving out a prize today" Hazel hurried off, pausing, looking somewhat flustered after making eye contact with Frank, then hurrying to the office.

Annabeth, Piper and Thalia made their way to Mrs. Hyllas room. Pausing again, because Octivian insisted on talking to them, well, to Thalia really, who seemed to want to take his hall monitor sash and wrap it around his throat, then finally making it to the classroom where everyone was busy talking and goofing around. While Annabeth was walking to her seat, a rhinestone encrusted shoe came out if nowhere and made Annabeth stumble. She stood up and looked at the daunting face of Drew, who was holding back her snicker.

"Your a real jerk, you know that?" Annabeth grumbled to her. Wiping that smug face off Drews face, she made an innocent look instead.

"What? What did I do to deserve that?" Drew asked smugly innocent.

Annabeth huffed and rolled her eyes and went to her seat next to Piper.

"Does she not realise that Ms. Hylla hates her and wouldnt let her off the hook if she got caught bullying? Or does she think just because her dad owns some company that she can do what ever she wants? My dad is _Tristin Mc'lean_ for the gods sake! I dont go waltzing around like, that!" Piper said angrily.

"Its because most people, like poor Lucy, fear her, she feels power. And her little beady eyes just disgust me." Thalia remarked. But Annabeth wasnt listening she was looking towards the door, which the new kid, Percy Jackson had just walked through.

Gods, he _was_ cute. He had black, wavy hair, sea green eyes that were startling, yet, calming at the same time. He had this brooding look that made him look intimidating, but his eyes and smile displayed that hes somewhat of a cinnamon roll. For one moment, his eyes sweeped the room and landed on her, and for one moment Annabeth caught her breath, they made eye contact and Percy smiled at her, she couldnt help but smile back. She noticed Thalia and Piper smirking at her out of the corner of her eye and she stuck her tounge out at them.

"Settle down, class." Ms. Hylla said and almosy immediately, the class hushed down, Ms. Hylla was strict, but nice, so people listened to her. "We have a new student today. His name is Percy Jackson. Percy, would you like to say a few words?" Percy looked around the quiet room.

"Uh, my name is Percy, I like the beach, Blue food, and, uh swimming." Percy said.

"Very well, you may have a seat infront of miss Chase, next to mister Underwood." Ms. Hylla said and Grover flashed Annabeth a smile before raising his hand to show Percy where his seat was. Grover and Annabeth had been friends for a while, he was friends with Luke along with Thalia before Luke became like he was now.

Percy smiled again at Annabeth before taking his seat next to Grover, he stole a glace at her again, thinking that Annabeth didnt see it, but she did. Ms. Hylla started attendce, which made Annabeth think about Luke. She scannded the room to find Lukes seat empty again. She pursed her lips together and mentally sighed, then mentally kicked herself for worrying about the guy. If Luke didnt show up, he didnt show up, it wasn't her problem. She focused her attention on the teacher and went into full Straight A Student mode.

 **Lunch**

While Annabeth waited in line for lunch, all she heard was Drew talking her ear off to one of her friends about not being able to go to Paris or something. Annabeth was getting sick of her whining, so she said something about it.

"Drew, please just be quiet so I can focuse on the menu?" Annabeth asked harshly.

"Like you need the food, sorry to break it to ya, hun, but you look a little bloated" Drew scoffed. Making Annabeth angry, she was about to say something when a voice from next to her beat her to it.

"That was extremely rude and uncalled for," Percy had come up behind Annabeth in line and was glaring at Drew.

"Its the truth! She needs to stop reading those books and work out!" Drew countered.

"Maybe you do" Percy grumbled and Drew gasped quietly and was about to say something but Annabeth cut her out

"I appreciate it, but I dont need you fighting my battles for me" Annabeth said to Percy.

"I was just trying to help" Percy said.

"Well, I dont need it."

"Seemed like you did"

"Did not!"

"Did too Wise Girl"

"Well- wait, Wise Girl?" Annabeth felt a blush coming.

"Sure," Percy said, grabbing a blue frosted cupcake. "You like books right?"

"Well, yes I do, but that has nothing to do with it.." Annabeth frantically searched her brain for an annoying nickname to counter his, then she remembered that he liked the beach and thought of one. "Seaweed Brain" She grumbled.

Percy chuckled. "Touche, Wise Girl, Touche" He said. "See ya 'round." He said before winking at her and strolling to where Jason, Frank and Leo sat. Leaving Annabeth to go to her table with Piper, Hazel, Thalia, Reyna, and Grover.

This was _definitely_ going to be an into yea **Sooo this is my second fanfic. I thought itd be cool to have the teachers be the gogods and greek myths. They may have odd teacher names though. I got the set design idea from a book called Donut go breaking my heart.  So I dont get the credit there. Ten points to you if yluve read the book. If you'd like, please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated. thanks!**


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth woke up to the sound of Bobby throwing his tennis ball against the wall downstairs. She angrily got up and slammed her door and check the time. How could these people be up at like 5? Its insane! Annabeth just wanted to sleep. Her calandar read Wednesday. Yesterday, Percy was absent, Piper said that it was because he had to go to a cabin in Montuak to help pick up after a hurricane or something. How she finds the information, Annabeth didn't even want to know.

As Annabeth searched her closent for something to wear, her phone started ringing and the display showed "Buttface." She picked it up to hear Piper excitedly talking fast about pink and school or something.

"Piper, shut up and say it like a human being." Annabeth greeted her.

"Its Wednesday!Can we are pink today?" Piper asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine, then wear some piece of red."

"Im wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt." Annabeth said stubbornly. Piper always wanted her friend group to wear matching clothes. The only time shed given in to her endless pouting and pleading was on her birthday. She had tobwear a blue skirt and white blouse with flats that Piper said "brought out her eyes" and she regretted it and swore to never let piper do it again.

"Buzzkill," Piper grumbled. "Its sunny today, wanna walk to school together? we can meet at Fleece Park and pick Hazel and Thalia on the way, Reynas still in Chicago."

"Sure let me tell my dad, even though he probably wont care." Annabeth rolled her eyes. He would probably take Bobby Matthew, and Jessie for an before school and work breakfast thing, and bring Annabeth home a half eaten crossont. Her and her dad used to be really close, now they had this relationship that seemed broken and gone.

"Okay! See you in five, loser. Byeeee" Piper said, then hung up.

As she said, Annabeth put on Leggings because all her sweatpants were dirty and a blue owl sweater with her tennis shoes. She left her hair down today and went down the stairs, said bye to her dog, who is the only living thing in this house who would actually miss her. And set off twards Fleece Park, to meet Piper.

When she arrived Piper was on the phone talking to someone, she didn't seem to like the conversation they were having, she kept on rolling her eyes and saying no. When she saw Annabeth a look of relief wash over her face and she said and said a terse bye and hung up.

"Dylan," Piper answered her silent question. "He wanted to meet me after school but I told him I had plans ith you and that I invited everyone including the new guy and we were going to trivia night at Big House Cafe." She said. Then she withered at Annabeths look.

"You know I have to be at the school tonight working on the set for Romeo and Juliet." Annabeth said, then she realized something. "You invited _Percy_? As in Percy Jackson?" Piper rolled her eyes.

"No, Peter Johnson, Mr. D has him for science." Piper scoffed. "Why do you ask? Changing your mind about coming?" A mischeivious glint in her eyes, hoping that Annabeth would blush despite Percy. But she didn't.

"No. Hes jusy annoying, and too," Annabeth tried to find the right words but she couldn't

"Hot?" Piper asked hopefully, only to get a hard punch in the shoulder. "geez, but please come? I promise I wont swing any other plans on you." Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I cant promise that, but pleeeaaase?" Piper said, clasping her hands together and batting her eyelashes.

Annabetg barely got the, " Fine" out before she was veing tackled in a Piper hug and being thanked repeatedly.

"Okay, Pipes, we better get to school" Annabeth saud and theybset off towardd the school. They met up with Hazel and Thalia on the way and they chatted about after school, but Annabeth wasnt listening. For some reason she kept on thinking about Luke, then Percy, then Luke. She mentally slapped herself. _Stop being childish._ She scolded herself. _You have more important things to worry about other than Percy the Annoying Seaweed Brain._ But she couldn't help but wonder what she was going to wear that night.

"There," Piper said, puttingb Annabeths hair into a pretty knot at the base of her neck. "You're all done"

Annabeth stared at herself in the mirror while her friends around her trybon dresses and grover hurridley wipe hot sauce if his sweater. Piper at first had put her in a short blue dress with a sweetheart neckline. Annabeth vetoed it at once. Instead _, Annabeth_ picked out a vinitge light blue dress with a cardigan and white flats. Piper eas wearing a red dress that complimented her complextion and black flats. Hazel wore a pastel pink sweater and a black skirt, and Thalia was wearing ripped jeans and a headless barbie doll shirt. Which would be terrifying if you hadnt known that was her normal look. Annabeth refused make up, that, in her opinion, would be going too far. Which for some reason, Annabeth did not want to do.

"Come on guys," Grover said. "We'll miss the city bus if we dont leave now. Piper and Grover live next to each other so they would know what time the buses would come. Annabeth was the first one down the stairs and out the door. Five minutes later and the city bus arrived to take them to Big House cafe.

When they arrived Annabeth saw Percy through the window wearing baige khakis and a blue sweatshirt, a white t-shirt was visible at the hem of his sweatshirt and he had black high-top converse on. He was tslking to Jason, who was wearing jeans and a black button-up shirt. Even Frank showed up, who was sporting camo jeans and a black sweatshirt.

"Seems like a big team." Annabeth remarked. Piper shrugged. "The limits ten, so we have just enough." Annabeth nodded.

They walked into music and chatter. They all slid into the round booth that the boys picked out. Annabeth was between Thalia and Hazel, across from her, was Percy, who smiled at her, she nodded yo him in return. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to smile at him, well, she did, but smiling seemed odd to a practical stranger. Granted, they had nick names for each other, but they didn't have each others phone numbers, adresses, Annabeths guess that his favorite color was blue, but he didn't know hers, so they werent friends.

the word _yet_ played in the back of her mind. Maybe after tonight they'd be "buddy buddy" but Annabeth found it hard to trust most people, mainly people she didnt know. Like she used to not trust Nico Di-Angeleo, Hazels half brother, until he expressed enough emotion with her and didn't shun her.

"Any body order a mcshizzle?" Leos voice ripped her away from her thoughts. "Or was it a bad boy supreme?" Jason flicked Leo on the temple while he slid in next to him, making Piper snort, then blush hard, the look on her face was pure terror. But Jason smiled warmly at her, making the terror face die down.

"Sooo," Percy spoke up, Annabeth had just realized that he was looking at her the whole time. "Anyone got any ideas for a name?"

"Oh-Oh" Thalia said. " Lightning Mc'Lean!" Piper blushed and punched Thalia on the arm. The reason behind that was because people nickname Jason lightening because when he was in 4th grade, he was holding the door for people at school while it was storming outside and lightning struck the door beside him, but miraculously, he didnt get struck, just blown into a wall, he _was_ staticiefor the next month and his hair was sticking up but he survived it and the nickname gradually came made by the then 5th graders.

"How about Delphis Little Strawberrys?" Percy asked. Frank chuckled .

"That sounds cool" He agreed and everyone else did after him and he grinned lopsided and made Annabeth catch her breath. Then she had to pinch her self as punishment. She barely knew the guy!

The lights changed from its normal color to a deep, almost challenging blue. Putting Annabeth into a competitive mood. She glanced at Grover whi was munching loudly on chips wnd salsa.

"Welcome to Triva And Karaoke night!" Said a brown haired guy with a microphone. _Karaoke?_ "The theme will be Greek Mythology!" The table glanced excitedly at each other, finally, their studying of greek mythology is going to pay off. The game luanched into action the host guy asking questions and people writing them on a whiteboard. Their team was in the lead.

Half an hour through, Annabeth took a step out side to see the city at night. People were still busying around but the atmosphere changed, more people didn't take their time, but they almost speed walked to where they wanted to go. Annabeth took it all in, sighing.

She heard the door to Big House open and close, she didnt bother to look over, thinking it was a stranger, but when the stranger walking towards her, she looked at the approching person to find Percy.

"Hey," He breathed. Then he looked at the city infront of him. "Its so diffrent from Manhattan." Annabeth nodded.

"I take it Manhattan is noisy?" Annabeth said. He nodded leaning against the wall.

"So, I dont believe that we.." He trailed off. "Actually became, friends" He helo out his hand to Annabeth. She stared at it.

"I dont think we did" Annabeth replied quietly. Almost hesitantly, she took his and and shook it. "It would be nice to, though."

 **Thanks for the reviews! Ill take that advice! Sorry if I take time updating. But Ill try to as hard as I can Like and review. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Annabeth yawned over her breakfast as Pipers dad set down oarge juice in front of her. She had stayed up with piper watching Hurcules. Then talked talked for like _hours_ and Piper kept on bringing up Percy, which annoyed her. By the time she fell asleeo it was like 3 in the morning. Because _Piper_ put _Percy_ in _her_ head.

"Omigosh! Annabeth! The Pink Out this year is girls ask guys!" Piper said, shoving her phone in her face. "Should I ask Jason? Did somebody else ask him? Well, this came out today, its Saturday, so maybe no ones asked him."

"Calm down, Piper. I'm sure no ones asked him," Annabeth said. "I dont think I'll go." She said it so quietly that she was suprised Piper even heard her. But her dropping her phone in suprise was a sign that she did.

"Nuh Uh! You have to come! This year we wont be middle schoolers so we can _go_ with _guys_!" Piper exclaimed.

"I would have nothing to wear anyways" Annabeth countered.

"Then that gives us a reason to have another shopping day with the gang!" Piper said, Annabeth was about to say somethung but Tristan cut in.

"You two can plan later, but dont you guys have that interview at the Big House?" Tristin asked and Annabeth jumped to her feet.

"C'mon Piper, lets get dressed."

Piper and Annabeth walked into the cafe, chatting about tournament day.

"Hey guys! What're you doing here?" Came the cheerful voice Percy, Who was wearing and red apron, a black longsleeve shirt and jeans, with a red hat. Annabeth gave Piper, who was sporting a smug look, the _Annabeth look_. _Thats_ why she kept on looking at er and giggling on the train.

"Hi Percy!" Piper said cheerfully. "We're here for the interview. If we get the job, arent you one of our trainers?"

Percy perked up at the question. "Yup! But I dont interview you guys, Travis and Conner do."

Travis Stoll walked into the room follow by his twin, Connor. Somehow, they'd both became managers of the Big House Cafe, and they get to wear white aprons.

"So," Travis said. " I'll take Piper and Conner would you interview Annabeth here?"

"You betcha!" Conner said, winking at Piper. As they followed the twins to the back room.

"Sooo did you guys get the job?" Percy asked, somewhat hopefully, as the girls walked out from the back room.

Piper smiled, "We start training next Thursday after school."

"Sweet! Hope you guys can make a latte!" Percy pumped a fist in the air when he said "sweet". Making Annabeth resist smiling.

"When does your shift end?" Annabeth found her self asking. Percy gave her a lopsided grin.

"In like five minutes." Percy replied.

Annabeth looked at Piper who was watching them like they were in the Notebook.

"Do you wanna hang out with me Piper and the gang? Were going to the mall," Annabeth realized that it sounded like she wanted him to go get mani pedis with them or something. "N-not like, getting our nails done! Just, hanging out," Annabeth hurriedly said. Out of the corner of her eyebshe could see Piper silently laughing.

"Sure! Let me just finish up here and Im all yours!" Percys cheeks went pink. " Not like that, I meant, well, let me make a latte then we can leave"

"So, you guys eat pizza, go to the arcade, then shop?" Percy asked while Annabeth, Piper, and Percy made their way to the mall.

"Pretty much, sometimes we get ice cream too." Piper answered. "But at some point we are all gonna split up and the girls'll go dress shopping."

Percy squinted his eyes like he was perplexed. "Isnt that like a month away?"

"Month and a half." Annabeth butted in. "And Piper says its never too early." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm excited to spend the day with you guys. All of you seem like an awesome group." Percy said. Annabeth smiled at him, which she could do now, since they were friends.

When they made it to the gangs meeting spot at Delphis Smoothie Stand. Percy had already gotten two things. He'd gotten an all blue donut-He shared it with Piper and Annabeth of course- and something he wouldnt show the two. But he just _had_ to get it.

The gang got pizza and smoothies, they messed around in Target for sometime then it was arcade time.

"Does anyone play the racing games?" Percy asked as they were getting there game cards. Annabeth perked up at that, she was _the champion_ at racing games, she could beat _Percy_.

All Annabeth said was, "Oh you are _so_ goingto _lose._ " Before they were both racing towards the racing game and taking their seats.

Annabeth chose a standard Prosche and of _course_ , Percy got a Blue Challenger. The race started with Annabeth in the lead butthen Percy caught up, they were neck in neck when Percy leaned into Annabeth and tugged lightly on her hoodie, making her loose focus, and then got ahead of her, across the finish line.

"Yeaahh!" Percy shouted into the somewhat loud arcade. " Guess who won? Percy won! I did!"

"You cheated!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did _not_ , Wise Girl!"

"Did too, _Seaweed Brain!_ "

They both stared at each other for a bit then burst out laughing, by the time they finished, they had to leave the racing game because other people wanted to play. They wandered around together, they saw Grover and Thalia play somesort of war game. Then Annabeth saw the claw machine.

"Betcha I can get that cute little cactus plush from the claw machine." Annabeth said and Percy rolled his eyes.

"I can do it."

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh"

Annabeth raced towards the machine, granted, she was kinda short and percy was tall, but she was agile, so she could stay ahead. Annabeth quickly swiped her game card on the machine and stuck her tounge out at Percy who was grinning.

She tried, she did, but she couldn't get a grip. She burrowed her brow in frustration and concentration. Eventually, she gave up and saw Percy smiling at her.

"What?" Annabeth asked. Percy pulled put his card.

"Nothing, just making sure you watch the _pro_ do it." Percy said smugly, swiping his card on the card thingie and taking hild of the joystick. Annabeth huffed and rolled her eyes at him.

Miraculously, in like two seconds, the plush was being dropped into the dispenser and Percy was grabbing it, grinning triumphantly.

"Told you I could do it." He said slyly.

"I wanted that," Annabeth answered.

"Then take it, I dont want it, its got hearts for eyes and its _blushing,_ I dont think it'll go well with my things." Percy said handing it to her.

"Fine, then its going in your work bag, until we leave." Annabeth said, shoving the plush in his sinch bag slung across his back.

Eventually they left the mall, Annabeth with a dress that she only showed Piper. And a happy mood was displayed on her face.

"Hey," Percy said, Him, Piper and Annabeth were walking back to the cafe, where they'd split up and go home. "Rematch? With the racing thing?"

Annabeth smiled, "You won fair and square, but dont think that means I wont challenge you to something else, and trust me, I _will_ win."


	4. FANFIC NOTE

Yo guys

Sorry this isnt a chapter but im almost finished woth the divergent series, and i was think abput doing a FourTris fanfiction. I dont know if some of you know what divergent is, but i might focus on Will and Christina, who are my OTP other than FourTris. And I was thinking abput a drarry fic too (Dont judge me their cute.) But tell me what you fuys think, if you'd like that or not.

Bye guys


	5. Chapter 5

"Annabeeethh!" Came the voice of Piper as Annabeth was walking to her locker. She turned around to see Piper navigating her way through the sea of students. When Piper actually got to her, the feather in her hair had fallen out. "Guess what I just did!?" She asked as they made their way to their lockers together.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Guess!"

"No."

"Please?"

Piper pleaded repeatedly until given the Annabeth look.

"Fine." She said at last. "Sooo I saw Jason earlier today, and we went to LMC together so I could return a book. He _asked_ if he could walk with me! _asked,_ Annabeth, _asked!_ " Piper exclaimed. Annabeth raised her eyerows at her.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me? Is this what you lost the feather _I_ got you for?" Annabeth quried. Piper looked sheepish but then suddenly remembered something.

"Nope!" She said. "Anyway as we were walking back, I asked if he had anyone to go to the Pink Out with and he said no. Sooo I sorta asked him if he would go with me,"

"He said no?" Annabeth asked softly.

"Hehe. Nope!"

"Wait, seriously?"

"Mhm!"

"Congrats!" Said Annabeth excitedly. "But Isn't the dance _still_ a month away?"

"Meh" Was all Piper said before she and Annabeth had to seprate down separate hallways to go to their lockers.

 **Library**

As Annabeth browsed for books in her free periods (which were two because of her honor card, and it was on her schedule), wondering what to get. Luke was serving detention in the library as well. Instead of wearing the leather jacket he always did, he wore a white shirt with jeans, and he wasn't wearing those boots. He was wearing sneakers. Odd.

When the detention ened, Luke stuck back. He seemed to be looking for someone in the library. When Annabeth realizedit was _her_ , she ducked under a low shelf and buried her self in a book called "Hot Cocoa Hearts" which Annabeth would _never_ read, so she assumed Lukes eyes were gonna just skip right over her.

Well, she was wrong.

"Annabeth?" Came the whisper of Luke Castellon. "I want to talk"

 **Behind the School**

How Annabeth decided to agree to talk to Luke. She didn't know. But she just lowered her book in defeat and said yes.

"What is it?" Annabeth said tersely. "I only have like 15 minutes to talk, and I need to go to-"

Luke cut her off by hugging her. She was shocked at first, confused on _why_ contact was a thing anymore. When Annbeth didn't hug back, he let go.

"Sorry, I just wanted to do that." He said.

"Its fine, it was just sudden" Annabeth said, "Why?"

"Because I miss you," Luke said. And before Annabeth could tell him that they were through. "Ive changed, I don't smoke anymore! I dont skip classes, or do any of the things I've done!"

"Weren't you just in detention?"

"That was the last one." Luke said.

"I want to be friends with you again! Please?"

"Annabeth thought about it. She really did miss Luke. She still found him attractive. She still wanted to be friends with him. She wanted to remember the chuldhood memorys to come back with a better taste in her mouth, not the sour one she always tastes when she remembers the times they spent together.

"Get an A and I'll think about it." Annabeth said.

"Deal! You know, I've made up with Jason, and those people." Luke said.

"Even Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"We've met." Luke said. "Theres something odd about him,like hes not telling us everything"

Before they could talk more, the bell rang, signaling that school was over.

"Bye Luke, I've got training at work."

Annabeth said, waving at Luke at leaving to find Piper to go to Big House.

 **Big House**

"Hullo people!" Came the cheery voice of Leo. "Welcome to- oh its you guys."

"Aw, Leo, I wanted to hear the way you talk to people you _don't_ know!" Piper said.

"Shut up Piper,"

"You cant say that!"

"Yes I can! Im your trainer!"

"Shut up, you two, you act like siblings, and its annoying." Annabeth said.

Percy came cheerfully in from the back room. A thought struck Annabeth, Percy said he'd be training one of them, and Leos training Piper.

"Hey wise girl! Im training youu." Percy said poking her.

 **Training**

"Why are you so disappointed that theres no blue foods?" Annabeth asked.

"Blue foods are life, Wise girl, _life."_ Percy said. "Keep kneading that dough!" Percy seemed to keep calling her wise girl, which is starting to grow on her. Maybe she shpuld start calling him seaweed brain.

Annabeth kept "kneading that dough." Lukes voice rang in the back of her mind. " _I think theres something odd to him.."_ She looked at Percy, and saw him zoned put, staring at nothing, or really, staring into his mind, thinking.

"May I ask _why_ you like blue food so much?" Annabeth finally asked, wanting to get some answers out of him, so he doesn't seem like a stranger.

Percy sighed. "My mothers husnand-"

"You mean your dad? or step?"

"No." Percy said so sharply and fiercly that Annabeth was sure someone took over Percys body to say that. "Hes not my step father and never will be, he shouldn't even be able to have the title as my moms _husband_ , but moms planning leaving him, she met this really great guy and is just waiting until-" Percy realized that he was rambling and that Annabeth was staring. He blushed.

"Sorry, I've never told anyone _anything_ about my family, they never come to my house, sorry if I was wierd."

"Sometimes its easy to talk to someone you know you can trust." Annabeth said softly. She didn't know exactly _what_ his moms husnad did to his family, but Annabeth didn't like it, it made her angry. "And you can trust me, I promise." Annabeth felt the words spill out of her mouth, she meant it, she wanted to help Percy, let him rant, because Annabeth _knows_ what holding it all it could mean. Only Piper and Thalia know what really happens at the Chase residence.

"Thanks, It means alot to me." Percy said, smiling warmly at her. " But your kneading the dough wrong."

 **Yo**

 **Dont worry if you think Annabeth becoming friends with luke again will mess up percabeth but NOTHING SHALL MESS UP THOU OTP OTP SHALL HAPPEN.**


	6. NOTE NEW STORY AND EXPLAINTION

Hullo

Check out my new story, Camila Malfoy. Its not really a Harry Potter x readet, more of an ulternate timeline of Harry Potter, though, its focused on Camila Malfoy, and Harry falling in love and going on adventures. Review and like it if you do check it out. Anyways sorry. I said I'd be more consistent with storys but school got in the way. Im starting highschool so its "fun". But thanks if you've stuck around whule ive been gone. -

Until next time, young Paddawan.

Pretty sure I spelt that wrong..


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4**

"No, not like that, you toss it gently in the air." Percy said. He was training Annabeth on how to make a donut pizza. But Annabeth couldn't get it.

"I can't do this!" Annabeth said, throwing her hands up in frustration. Annabeth took alot of pride in her work, and not being able to do something frustrated her.

Percy stayed calm. "Here hold the dough," He said putting the dough in her hands. "Now, follow the motions with me." He placed his hands on hers. Annabeth fought the urge to pull away, or was it to hold them? They weren't soft, they were calloused and warm. Comforting, if you will.

Percy started guiding her hands with his in gentle twisting and pushing up motions. Annabeth realised that her shortness allowed him to stand over her, so his head was about 4 inches above hers and his arms, that were guiding hers were almost wrapped around her. Annabeth stiffened. Then she mentaly kicked her self. Why was she thinking about this? She was at work. Eventually she stopped think about Percy. She started to get it.

"There you go." Percy said. "I think you got it!" Percy said, a lopsided grin playing on his lips. He let go of her hands.

Annabeth smiled back at him. "You're growing on me, Percy. You know that?" Annabeth told him.

Percy imitated flipping his nonexistent long hair for Annabeths entertainment. "Of course I am." He said playfully. "Im a very likable person, Wise girl."

Annabeth punched his arm. "Maybe you are, but you're a seaweed brain."

xxx

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" Luke called from the otherside of the court yard during her free period. He was waving a paper in the air and jogging over to her. When he got over to her, he showed her a paper. It was a history test with a big A on it. Annabeth smiled.

"Well then." She said looking at him. "I guess you played the part of your deal."

"So, were friends again?" Luke asked.

Annabeth was about to reply when she saw Percy. Not that she was expecting him, she just noticed him. He was looking their way, but it wasn't the cinnamon roll look that had started to grow on Annabeth, he was _glaring_ at her and Luke. Odd. She looked back at Luke, who was still looking at her.

"Yeah, yeah were friends now." Annabeth said.

"Great! Then, if were friends, wanna go see a movie with me friday night?" Luke asked.

"Ye-" Annabeth started, a movie with Luke sounded great. But Pipers movie night floated into her mind, she was talking about it earlier. Then Percy floated along after Piper. She swatted him away out of her mind and focused on Luke again. "I can't, Pipers got a movie night."

"Oh," Luke said. "Will Jackson be there?" Luke asked to Annabeths confusion.

"Jackson? Percy?" Annabeth said, why had Luke called Percy, Jackson? "Well- Yeah, hes mine- My! My friend."Annabeth said. She had accidently called Percy hers. Gods , embarrassing.

"Okay, then we'll have to make another date." Luke said.

"Date?"

"You know what I mean, wise girl."

Somehow, being called wise girl by someone other than Percy made her uncomfortable. Why, Annabeth did not know.

"Dont call me that."

"Fine," Luke said, he had a different tone to his voice now. "I'll see you later, Annabeth."

xxx

"Alright, class," Mr. Brunner said during Latin. "I'll assign you partners, and no, its not going to be alphabetical order.

"Your purpose is to write a skit, or power point, maybe a poster on the greek and roman gods, I shall assign you a skit, poster or power point." The class murmured their assent. "No whining." He added before pulling out a sheet of paper.

"Thalia and Jason, poster."

"Piper and Leo, PowerPoint "

"Luke and Eathan N, skit."

"Frank and Hazel, skit"

"Nico and Will,Poster." (Nico went red)

"Reyna and-"

"Reynas not here, sir." Annabeth told him.

"Ah," he said. "Then do you and Mr. Jackson," He said, Percy looked this way, he was writing a note, but he quickly hid it. "Be fine as partners? I was going to Have Miss Chase work alone, as she could easliy do it. But Percy would need a partner, you could do a skit."

"I'm happy- fine with that." Percy said quickly.

"Yeah, thats fine." Annabeth said, looking at Percy, he seemed to have been acting weird.

Once the bell rang Percy walked up to Annabeth and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I talk to you?"

 **Sorry this is so short, I wanted to get on out.** **Enjoyyyyyyy**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks to** **TheSweetScentofBooks! I've always wanted to be an author. ;) And Fourtris will come.**

 **Percy's POV!**

How was he gonna say it?

Percy had gathered information from Grover that Luke and Annabeth we're friends again. He'd also gathered information, or rather heard a romur, that the notorious gang, The Titans, and there leader, whos nicknamed him self as Kronos, has been working with Luke.

Now, Percy cared for Annabeth more then he'd care to admit. He wanted Annabeth to be happy, but he didnt want her hanging around with the likes of Luke Castellon.

Percy was abused as a child. He had marks ro prove it. His.. mother's ex-husband, had slapped him in the face when he was drunk, kicked him in the ribs when he was mad, and punched him in the gut when he was feeling mallice,

or all of the above because he tried to defend his mom, Sally, who deserves the world. One other, secret, Percy swore never to talk or think about ever again. Percy tended to care for others and be more, nosy, than others, for that reason.

"Where exactly are we going?" Annaberh asked as they passed the auditoriums. Percy realized that he was just walking on, thinking. The school had mostly emptied lut, for it was after school, but there were stragglers, heading to after-school activities.

"Sorry," Percy said. They rounded a corner and halted at a deserted corridor.

"Uhm," Percy said, not really knowing what to say. "You know Luke."

"Yeah, were friends why?" Annabeth said, shoving her hands into her pockets and unconsciously biting her lower lip.

"You know he's done tons of bad stuff, right?"

"He's changed, Percy."

"Maybe he hasn't." Percy said quietly.

"He has!" Annabeth told him. "Hes been getting good grades, he quit smoking, stopped stealing, doing all that bad stuff."

"Really?" Percy asked, now ready to dispute whatever she throws at him. "What about that rumor that hes with The Titans?"

Annabeth went silent. She had a half angry face and some other expression Percy couldn't read.

"Don't play with that," She said queitly. "You know The Titans have _killed_ people."

"Just," Percy said. "Just remember what I said. There's something more to him, something we don't"

"Funny," Annabeth said. "Luke said that same thing to me about you." She had this stormy glint in her eye.

"What?" Percy said. "Why would he say that?"

"What are you hiding, Percy?" Annabeth said, getting in his face."What, Percy, kind of skeletons you have in your closet?"

Percy thought back to the forbidden memory, the thought, the action, the regret, the mallice he felt that day, the guilty vengeance when the deed was done. He didn't dare put a picture into his minds eye. Never. That's one thing _no one_ will touch.

"How about this," Percy said. "You stop talking to me, I stop talking to you." Suprisingly, Percy felt tears swell up in his eyes, the gun, the exact gun came up into his mind. The terror, the _laugh_ , the tears, the-.

 _No,_ he told himself, blinking back the tears. _Not infront of_ her.

"Dont try to uncover my past." Was all Percy said before turning, not letting Annabeth counter his argument. When he was out of site of Annabeth, he ran. He ran as fast as he could. He had to pass the window of the corridor where he and Annabeth had talked. He saw her stare at him, still in the corrildor. The memory of remembering the memory came back, and the tears came back. His step faltered as he made eye contact with Annabeth, a single tear rolled down his face, but he ran on.

For he had much worse secrets then stealing or smoking.

And it was the reason he changed schools, states .even.

He wasn't going to let anyone uncover his past.

xxx

 **Back to Annabeths POV.**

Annabeth stared. She stared off into space. She leaned against the lockers and slid down onto them.

What was Percy hiding? What was so bad he had to run away, what was so bad she saw tears swell up in his eyes?

In that moment, Annabeth felt bad for him. He must've gone through something. Something terrible and tragic.

"Annabeth?" Thalias voice rang out from a separate corridor.

"Annnaaabettthhh!" Piper called out in a sing song voice.

"Shush," Hazel said, in her cute little "student council voice."

Annabeth stood up and walk over to the next corridor down and spotted the three latters standing there.

"Geez, say that a little louder so China can hear."Annabeth said.

"Oh shut up." Thalia said.

"Whats wrong?" Piper asked.

"I just talked to Percy." Annabeth told them. "We aren't talking anymore."

"Why not?"

Annabeth was about to answer that he was hiding something. But she thought back to when he so much as _thought_ about that secret. How the pain came rushing back to him. Even though they were fighting, Annabeth didn't want him to be integrated about it.

"Something silly." Annabeth lied, it was _not_ silly, but Annabeth didn't want Percy to have to remember, whatever it was. "Lets go get sherbert."

She walked forward and she put her arm around the three, and they all put their arms around eachother. Piper excitedly talking about the new lemon blueberry sherbert she was getting.

 **Sorry its short, I wont be able to write next week becuase I have a vacation. So i want to get in alot of chapters so your all stocked up on Percabeth and Carry!**

 **Thats the new non-canon, ship, from my Harry Potter story. If you were wondering. ;)**


	9. SORRY (Explantion and dates)

Guys, Im so sorry! I like disappeared off the face of the earth for about a month or 3 weeks. I was visiting family up in Scotland and being so gar away from London, internet sucked. But Im back! And hopefully not gling anywhere. (Seripusly mom, dad, no Sweden) but Percabeth is comeing out soon, big chapter, finishing up the first book with Camila Malfoy. NEW PERCABETH EITHER LATER THIS AFTERNOON (NIGHT IF AMERICA) OR TOMORROW AT LUNCH OR BREAKFAST


	10. Chapter 8

**Percys POV!**

 **Note: So sorry I was inactive the last , I was visiting family up in Scotland and being in Scotland, internet sucked. But Im back!**

"So," Percy said. "Your Luke." He was sitting across from Luke at lunch time.

"Yes, I am." Luke said. "Your Percy."

"Thats my name, don't wear it out." Percy said.

"Gods," Frank said sitting down next to Percy. "Stop giving each other, I could smell it from the _line_."

Percy and Luke immediately broke eye contact.

 **Annabeth.**

Annebeth was furious.

Absolutely furious.

"Bobby," She said slowly. "You did _what?_ "

Bobby practically withered in Annabeths wake.

"Told Percy that you hate him.." Bobby said. "And that you never want to see his face again."

Annabeth stared at him. Apparently, after school Percy called Annabeth and Bobby picked up, long story short, Bobby made Percy feel like shicst.

"Go." Annabeth said. "Room." Even though Annabeth was neglected in the household, she still uad power over the bpys, and they were home alone, so they have to listen to her.

Bobby ran to his room looking sorrowful. Annabeths phone rang and she found her self goping it was Percy so she could explain herself. But it was Thalia.

She picked up the phone.

"Hey," Annabeth said.

"Dude, you're famous." Thalia greeted.

"More specific please?"

"Apparently _Drool_ saw you and Percy's fight and filmed, now she said that you found out his 'skeletons'. So you're telling everyone and making them hate him, and Percy saw it, innocent and cute he is, he probably believes it."

"Seriously?" She said, panic surging in her. Yeah, they weren't talking but Drew was talking absolute bullshit. (excuse her, shes mad.) She didn't want Percy to believe her. Who would? (Many, many people, dear Annabeth)

"As serious as me giving a Octivian a black eye this morning." Thalia said. "He's working a night shift at Big House,"

"Thank you, Thals, I've got to go." Annabeth said.

"Bye, Beth, good luck." Then the line went dead, a big thunder clap slunded ahead, and rain pattered hardly on the roof above Annabeth. She had to set things right. She had to go toBig House.


	11. Chapter 6 (11-12 14:57:45)

"Bobby! Mathew!" Annabeth called throwing on jeans and a Tridents soccer team t-shirt. "Coats on!"

Annabeth didn't have a car, though she was saving up, hence the new job. So she would have to tote Bobby and Mathew on the train.. at 9:30 at night.

But she had to make things right.

 **Percy**

Percy sighed and leaned over the gleaming counters of Big house. He was down about all the things he heard. He had silenced his phone, wanting to be alone. The deserted cafe seemed to be taunting him.

The "rumors" couldn't be right, right? Annabeth isn't that mean. They were in a little disagreement, but it would go that far.

 _This is stupid._ He thought.

 _ding_

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth rushed into the Big House, drenched. Her eyes swept over the empty cafe and they landed on Percy, standing alone in his Big house uniform, his black hair spilling out of the red cap he wears. His eyes shown confusion and sadness.

Bobby and Mathew hid behind her legs.

"Go and play by the toy box."Annabeth said, pointing towards the little inclosed area that had a chalk board and toy box with two beanbags in it. They walked to it, and Vobby shot her a knowing look before dissappearing behind the wall.

She looked at Percy, who was looked at her. They shared a moment for a second before Annabeth worked up the courage to say something.

"Im sorry,"She started. "I shouldn't have been cold with you, I shouldn't have gotten in your business and now theres a rumor, thats _not_ true. Its al Drew and her evil stupidity. No one knows, _I_ dont know." She stared at him, waiting for him to say something.

"I know it wasn't true," He finally said. "But it still stung, thinking that you actually hated me. I really wanted us to be friends, good ones.

"I was scared that you actually _did_ find out, and that you hated me beacuse of it. So Ignored everything. And I dont want youto know what I did, you'll just hate me" He finished.

Annabeth nodded, while Percy was talkinng he had walked out if front of the counter so they weren't seperated by the wall.

"Its okay." She said softly. "I dont need to know."

And they hugged, not a "We've known each other since the beginning of time" hug, just a quick, peacful hug.

 **Lunch**

There he was.

Luke was sitting next to Jason during lunch. Talking with Frank. Percy was playing sticks with Leo, beating him every time. She wanted to do something, she _had_ to do something, she just had to wait for the right moment.

She ate food in silence as her friends laughed and goofed around. Thalia noticed her sarcastic and funny remarks were missing.

"Whats up, Lover girl?" She asked.

"Not- Lover girl?"

"Your staring at him right?"

Annabeth wasn't listening anymore, Percy had got up to go ti her bathroom.

She left Thalia with no explanation. She walked swiftly over and sat next to Luke.

"Well, hi." He said.

"Want to go to the dance with me?"


	12. The dance

**Annbeth.**

Here she was, Friday night, getting ready to go to the dance, without a date.

Why hadn't Luke agreed? Boys are too hard, he kept on hinting that he liked her, but no, he had to be a dick.

 _Calm down,_ she told her self. _His emotions are his choice._ The city decker came to a stop next to Pipers house, where all of her friends were getting ready.

She walked in the house and heard many yells from Pipers room.

"Dude!" Pipers voice rang out against the walls. "Thalias wearing a skirt!"

Annbeth raced towards the room and stopped in the doorway.

" _woah, dude_ "

Thalia had her hair straightened and it hung over her shoulders. She was wearing an all black dress that stopped at her knees. The dress had glossy flowerprints on it and it had a sweetheart neckline.

None of the other girls were ready, they were probably spending their time on Thalia.

"Hate it." Thalia grumbled.

"You look cute!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Lets do Annabeth!" Piper said, knowing this was the only time for a while that she would play doll for her.

xxx

Annabeth looked at her self in the mirror. Woah, was an understatment.

She was wearing a navy blue dress that wen't to her knees and went off the shoulders, her hair was put in an elegamt bun slightly to the side. By request, the make up was light, bronzer and blysh, lip gloss, light gray eyeshadow with her eyebrows filled.

"I am such a miracle worker." Piper said. " _Two_ girls who would _never_ wear a dress are now in one." She fistbumped Hazel, was wearing a bright blue


	13. The Dance ( COMPLETED ONE)

**Annbeth.**

Here she was, friday night, getting ready to go to the dance, without a date.

Why hadn't Luke agreed? Boys are too hard, he kept on hinting that he liked her, but no, he had to be a dick.

 _Calm down,_ she told her self. _His emotions are his choice._ The city decker came to a stop next to Pipers house, where all of her friends were getting ready.

She walked in the house and heard many yells from Pipers room.

"Dude!" Pipers voice rang out against the walls. "Thalias wearing a skirt!"

Annbeth raced towards the room and stopped in the doorway.

" _woah, dude_ "

Thalia had her hair straightened and it hung over her shoulders. She was wearing an all black dress that stopped at her knees. The dress had glossy flowerprints on it and it had a sweetheart neckline.

None of the other girls were ready, they were probably spending their time on Thalia.

"Hate it." Thalia grumbled.

"You look cute!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Lets do Annabeth!" Piper said, knowing this was the only time for a while that she would play doll for her.

xxx

Annabeth looked at her self in the mirror. Woah, was an understatment.

She was wearing a navy blue dress that wen't to her knees and went off the shoulders, her hair was put in an elegamt bun slightly to the side. By request, the make up was light, bronzer and blysh, lip gloss, light gray eyeshadow with her eyebrows filled.

"I am such a miracle worker." Piper said. " _Two_ girls who would _never_ wear a dress are now in one." She fistbumped Hazel, was wearing a bright blue long sleeved sweetheart neckline dress that went too her mid-kalf.

"Lets bounce."

xxx

Annabeth sighed over her punch, all her friends, who had dates (Piper with Jason, Hazel with Frank, Leo with Cali, Grover with Juniper, Thalia with Zoë) were dancing.

"Hey," A voice said behind her. She turned to see Percy. "Walk?"

xxx

Annabeth tried to catch her breath, Percy was doubling over with laughter. They walked quickly away from the scene.

"I didn't _mean_ to walk in on their.. session," Percy said innocently. "I mean, who would?"

"You, seaweed brain."

"Shut up, wise girl."

They stared at each other for awhile, Percy seemed to be wanting to say something.

"You know," He said. "When I cam here, you were really all I thought about."

Annabeth felt herself blush.

"I feel like you thought about annoying me alot."

Percy snorted. "yeah, that too." He said, he stepped close to her. "But I like you way too much to do any thing rude."

Annabeths breath hitched. She didn't know what to do. So she did what her instincts told her to do.

She leaned into Percys lips.

 **Lol its so short for your** **enjoyment.**


	14. 10

**Percy**

The kiss was amazing. No doubt about that.

It was quick and passionate. Every thing he had dreamed of. Everything he had dreamed of with Annabeth. And now Annabeth was sitting next to him on the bench, in her beautiful dress. Smiling at him. He smiled back.

"I didn' t realize that you liked me back." Percy said. "I thought, with Luke, it was a lost cause."

"I didn't realize that either," Annabeth told him. "I guess I should've realized, all those times you hung out with other girls like Silena and those people with Jason, I felt jealous."

Percy laughed. "You shouldn't have been, Wise Girl."

"What now?"

"Dunno," Percy said, putting his hand on hers. "Let the fates decide."

xxx

"Devils!" Mr. D exclaimed to the class during sceince. "Get to work! No mingling."

"Why does he teach if he hates kids?" Percy muttered to Annabeth, who was next to him, writing her name on her paper. (stay in school kids)

"I think principal Zues is like his uncle or something and gave him a job 'cause he was unemployed, probably doesn't have a diploma."

Percy smiled at her. "How would you know this information?"

Annabeth started to say something but Mr. D contridicted them.

"Peter! Andy!" He barked. "No mingling, kiss later!" They both blushed hard at that.

All their friends that had science with them looked back at them and snickered. Piper winked at them and made a smoochie face.

xxx

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth was so happy. She cant believe she kissed Percy. She did!

The kiss was her first, so it felt amazing, Annabeth like she had been floating on a cloud, the Nine Muses singing at her.

Thy weren't official yet, but it felt like it. They were always together, since they had the same schedule. Annabeth loved it. She hadn't realized how much she liked having Percy around. For about a week and a half after the dance, all they did was akmoledge each other talk, hold hands, laugh. Little things like that.

Then Percy had a visitor.

It was about a week or two after the dance, and her and Percy were really getting somewhere. But then one day, after school when they were walking to Big House for their shift that it happened.

"Buttface!" Said a voice then someone with big orange hair jumped onto his back. "Miss me?"

"Rachel!" Percy said. "Why are you here?"

"My dad is doing some work here for the weekend, and I came. Your going to Goode, right?"

"Yeah, this is my friend, Reachel, Wise girl." Percy said to Annabeth as the redhead slid off his back. "Rachel, this is my unofficial girlfriend, Annabeth."

At the word girlfriend, Annabeth grinned like an idiot. He really did like her.

"Hi," She said. "Nice to meet you."

"Girlfriend, eh?" Rachel greeted, glaring at her. "Here I was under the impression that we were gping somewhere."

Percy laughed. "Don't recall that."

"Uh-" Annabeth cut in. "We might be late, Percy."

"Oh, right ." Percy said. "Bye Rach."

"See ya, Perce."

They started walk and Percy took her hand. He must've noticed her frowning.

"Whats up?"

"You know, she likes you." Annabeth told him.

"What did I tell you, Wise girl?" He said. "No need to worry." He snaked an arm around her waste as the Big House came into view. "You know, I've been thinking."

"Thats a suprise."

"Oh, shush." Percy said. "But I _was_ thinking, how we could become, official, like you be mine."

Annabeth stopped to face him.

"Yeah," She said, putting her arms around his neck as he put his around her. "I'd like that, Seaweed Brain"

And they kissed, this one was more deep and lovable. When they pulled apart, Annabeth smirked.

"Race you to Big House."

 **Epilogue coming.**


	15. Epilogue

"Percy!" Sally Jackson barked, holding her camera. "Don't make that face! Straighten your cap."

Percy chuckled and straightened his cap as told and slid a arm around Annabeth, who was next to him. Grover put and arm around Percys shoulders and the others behind them. Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Zoë.

"Say, Graduation!" Sally said.

The onlt person who sasaid it was Leo, who said it a few octives higher.

When disperesed, they all hugged. Sally secretly took a picture.

"We'll keep in touch, right?" Piper asked.

"Of course," Frank said. "Ride together, die together. Plus, we're all pretty much going to the same college next year."

"Yeah," Percy said. "Life."

 **Back at Sallys apartment**.

Percy flopped down on the couch next to Annabeth.

Annabeth snuggled into his neck.

"Really think that us and the gang will be together for life."

"Yeah, we've been through high school together, _no_ _thing_ could break us."

"I love you, my Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too, my Wise girl."

And they loved each other, for life.

But then they went to College.

 **DID I HINT A SECOND SERIES?** **Yeah, I did. Percabeth, college. Stay tuned.**


	16. Note

Guys, I know tbis story ended but I was reading another percabeth dtpry and Nico came in and I realized I forgot to put Nico in mine! Like hes my favourite character too, sooo sorry for that inconvenience, thought I'd put that out there..

BUT THE SECOND STORY WILL COME SOON AND I PROMISE SOLOANGELO

3


End file.
